lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
House of the Rising Sun
Opis Sun obserwuje męża, który łowi i zabija ryby gołymi rękoma, kiedy rozpoczyna się pierwsza retrospekcja. Jin pracuje jako kelner podczas luksusowego przyjęcia dla koreańskiej elity, do której należy Sun. Mężczyzna podchodzi do niej i proponuje kieliszek szampana. Wymieniają przy tym porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a kiedy spotykają się później i całują dowiadujemy się, że są w sobie zakochani. Jin martwi się tym, że ojciec Sun jest przeciwny ich związkowi. Kobieta rozwiązanie widzi w ucieczce do Ameryki. Od Jina otrzymuje białą orchideę – wszystko, na co na razie może on sobie pozwolić. Wyspa. Spacerujący po plaży Walt i jego ojciec zwracają uwagę Jina. Nagle, bez widocznego powodu, Koreańczyk rzuca się na Michaela. Biją się przy brzegu. Jin podtapia Michaela, podczas gdy Walt i Sun przyglądają się temu bezradnie. Dopiero interwencja Sawyera i Sayida kończy bójkę. Sawyer kajdankami przykuwa Jina do części samolotu. Tymczasem Jack, Kate, Charlie i Locke szukają źródła słodkiej wody. Kiedy Charlie oddala się od grupy, przypadkowo natrafia na gniazdo pszczół. Locke, który podążał za nim, radzi mu się nie ruszać. Charlie cierpi jednak na irracjonalny strach przed pszczołami, które zdążyły już otoczyć jego głowę. Na plaży Michael tłumaczy, co zaszło. Broni siebie, a jego frustracja rośnie z powodu bariery językowej. Sayid natomiast uważa, że Jin niesłusznie został przykuty kajdankami jeszcze przed wyjaśnieniem sprawy. Całej sytuacji przygląda się Sun, a my w retrospekcji przenosimy się nad bajeczne jezioro, gdzie Jin, mając błogosławieństwo jej ojca, oświadcza się kobiecie i wręcza pierścionek zaręczynowy. Sun jest uradowana do chwili, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Jin zgodził się pracować dla jej ojca. Po jej pełnym troski spojrzeniu wracamy na Wyspę. Charlie stara się stać nieruchomo, ale gromadzi się wokół niego coraz więcej pszczół. Jack wpada na pomysł – może przykryć ul. Jednak zanim jest w stanie cokolwiek zrobić, Charlie zostaje użądlony, wskutek czego nieopatrznie wchodzi w rojowisko. W mgnieniu oka wszyscy zostają zaatakowani przez rozwścieczony rój. Uciekają na oślep, po drodze opędzając się od pszczół i zrzucając z siebie ubrania. Kate wbiega do jaskini, gdzie natyka się za szczątki dwóch ciał – mężczyzny i kobiety. Świadczy to o tym, że ludzie ocalali z katastrofy nie są pierwszymi Wyspie. Po obdukcji „Adama i Ewy” dokonanej przez Jacka okazuje się, że nie żyją oni od około 40 lat. Wśród ich niewielkiego mienia Jack znajduje sakiewkę zawierającą dwa kamienie – czarny i biały. Na plaży Sun opatruje aloesem skuty kajdankami nadgarstek męża. W retrospekcji widzimy ją wchodzącą do domu, gdzie znajduje prezent – czekające na nią opakowane pudło ze szczeniakiem w środku. Zamiast jednak się cieszyć, wygląda na przygnębioną. Jin również jest jakby nieobecny i zamiast dzielić ten moment z żoną, wycofuje się do sypialni, by zadzwonić. Teraźniejszość. Jack jest zbudowany odkryciem ciał. Proponuje, żeby zamiast przynosić wodę ludziom, przyprowadzać ludzi do wody – zamieszkać w jaskiniach. Charlie i Locke są tego samego zdania i opowiadają się za rozpoczęciem przygotowań na przybycie reszty rozbitków. Kate natomiast nie jest do końca przekonana i niechętnie odnosi się do tego pomysłu. W tym samym czasie na plaży Walt jest zdenerwowany. Przez atak i pytania o udział ojca w zajściu czuje się nieco zbity z tropu. Michael przypuszcza, że matka Walta mówiła o nim złe rzeczy, ale prawda jest brutalniejsza. Okazuje się, że kobieta właściwie nigdy nie wspominała chłopcu o ojcu. Kiedy Jinem opiekuje się żona, raz jeszcze przenosimy się do ich upiększonego domu. Sun wydaje się być tam zamkniętą w ‘złotej klatce’. Jin wchodzi do mieszkania i pędzi w kierunku łazienki. Ma zakrwawione ręce. Sun idzie za nim i błaga go o wyjaśnienia. Mąż ją jednak ignoruje, mówiąc tylko, że pracował. Sfrustrowana jego kłamstwem uderza go w twarz, ale jedyną odpowiedzią na to jest zimne spojrzenie jakby martwych oczu Jina. Sun po raz pierwszy uświadamia sobie, że nic nie wie o swoim mężu. Jin mówi jej, że wykonuje wszystko, o co prosi go jej ojciec – i robi to dla nich. Kobieta jednak mu nie wierzy i ze strachem odsuwa się od męża. Jaskinie. Charlie nie może uniknąć przeszywającego wzroku Locke’a, który twierdzi, że wie, kim jest mężczyzna i czego szuka. Charlie, bliski obłędu zakłada, że Locke ma na myśli jego uzależnienie od narkotyków, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości Locke’owi chodzi o jego pozycję w Drive Shaft i zgubioną w katastrofie gitarę. Mówi mu, żeby wierzył: „Wyspa da ci wielką szansę… o ile chętnie dasz jej coś w zamian”. Tymczasem Jack wraca na plażę, gdzie zastaje ludzi, których zdania na temat przeniesienia się do jaskiń są podzielone. Sun znajduje Michaela rąbiącego drewno. Czystą angielszczyzną wyjaśnia mu, że Jin zaatakował go z powodu zegarka należącego do jej ojca zegarka, który Michael ma na swoim przegubie. Kiedy mężczyzna usiłuje przyjąć wszystko do wiadomości, w retrospekcji widzimy kobietę podającą się za dekoratorkę wnętrz, która daje Sun wskazówki jak zorganizować ucieczkę z lotniska podczas biznesowej podróży Jina. Dowiadujemy się, że Sun przez jakiś czas uczyła się angielskiego z myślą o odejściu od męża. Charlie i Locke przeszukują wrak samolotu. Kiedy Charlie sięga po narkotyki, Locke żąda, żeby mężczyzna oddał mu je, zanim się wykończy. Charlie ma dosyć Locke’a i prosi, aby zostawił go w spokoju, ale Locke pozostaje nieugięty. W akcie desperacji Charlie wręcza mu torebkę. Wówczas znajduje swoją wiszącą na drzewie gitarę. Michael podchodzi do Jina dzierżąc w ręku siekierę. Zamiast jednak go zabić wyjaśnia, że znalazł zegarek i uwalnia mężczyznę. Ostrzega go jednak, aby trzymał się z daleka od niego i jego syna, po czym odchodzi. Widzi to Sun. W końcowej retrospekcji znajdujemy się na lotnisku w Australii. Sun zamierza odejść od mężą, a jej wzrok mknie od zegarka w kierunku samochodu czekającego na nią na zewnątrz. Ale kiedy spogląda na Jina, zauważa w jego dłoniach białą orchideę. Kwiat przypomina jej o ich pierwszej, czystej miłości. Sun decyduje się zostać z mężem i pozwala, by samochód odjechał bez niej. Kiedy Hurley, Jin, Sun i Jack przychodzą do jaskiń, zastają Charlie’go grającego na swojej gitarze. W tym samym momencie na plaży Sayid, Boone, Shannon, Michael, Walt i Kate podtrzymują palące się ognisko. Obóz zostaje podzielony. Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku nawet przez sekundę nie wystąpili Boone, Shannon i Claire. * Scena, w której Jin oświadcza się Sun kręcona była w Byodo-In Temple. * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do znanego standardu muzyki folk House of the Rising Sun (więzienie w Nowym Orleaniu). Prawdopodobnie wiąże się to z faktem uwięzienia Jina po pobiciu Michaela. Cytaty Charlie: (do Jacka i Kate) Skończcie te podchody i ruszajmy w końcu. Galeria Grafika:House1.jpg|Bójka Jina i Michael'a Grafika:House2.jpg|Odkrycie Grafika:House3.jpg|Sun mówi do angielsku do Michael'a Grafika:House4.jpg|Jack w jaskini Linki * Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 1 ar:منزل الشمس المشرقة da:House of the Rising Sun de:1.06 Die Höhle en:House of the Rising Sun es:House of the Rising Sun fr:1x06 he:בית השמש העולה it:La casa del Sol Levante nl:House of the Rising Sun pt:House of the Rising Sun ru:Дом восходящего солнца